User blog:Predictthefuture/Top 15 Worst Mario Kart Retro Tracks
These are the worst Mario Kart retro tracks, in my opinion. Keep in mind that you may not agree with me at some stuff I write, and that is okay. Just don't get angry and write angry comments. Okay? These are in no particular order. #'SNES Choco Island 2, remade in Mario Kart DS.' I know Mario Kart DS didn't improve the retro tracks a lot, but the background still looks like poop, and the chocolate is so slippery! Also, those annoying ramps at the end. #'SNES Mario Circuit 3, remade in Mario Kart Wii. '''This is still bland as ever. Maybe add some ramps that you can trick over, or some more speed boosts? #'3DS Piranha Plant Slide, remade in Mario Kart 8.' In Mario Kart 7, the music and track reminded me of the underground levels in the original Super Mario Bros; but in MK8, they ruined the music, which kind of ruined the spirit of the track itself. The MK7 version also had elements from Super Mario Bros like the clouds, but, for some reason were removed in MK8. #'SNES Rainbow Road, remade in Mario Kart 7.' I liked this track, until the MK8 version came out as DLC. This doesn't look as stunning at the MK8 version, but at least the music is better! #'GCN Mushroom Bridge, remade in Mario Kart DS.' Due to the technical limitations on the DS, many track elements that made the track fun in MKDD were removed, including the alternate routes. That includes the sidewalk, the weird pipe route at the beginning, and driving on top of the bridge. Also, there are not that many cars either, which removes the challenge the track used to have. #'DS Desert Hills, remade in Mario Kart Wii. 'They didn't change anything from the original, and by the way, the original wasn't really a nice track. Its the same old boring Desert Hills we know from MKDS. #'GCN Dry Dry Desert, remade in Mario Kart 8. 'The tornado was removed, as well as that green piranha plant (?) that eats you if you went in the hole. Now, the hole (sorry, I forgot what that is called) doesn't even try to suck you in there anymore, which makes the obstacle pointless. There is now an oasis, which is okay. #'GBA Bowser Castle 2, remade in Mario Kart DS. 'This retro tracks is a very overrated Mario Kart DS retro track, but I am not a fan. The lava jumps can be really frustrating, as there are unnecessary boosts that can lead you to your death. #'GCN Baby Park, remade in Mario Kart DS. 'The overall spirit of Baby Park was sucked by the Poltergust 4000 in the Mario Kart DS remake. There are only 5 laps, and there are no interesting items that can make the track into chaos like the original. #'GCN Baby Park, remade in Mario Kart 8 (DLC). 'This pick will be controversial, for sure, but hear me out. The antigravity is cool, but there is just way too much stuff going on in the track that it is hard to keep focus. There are still no interesting items, like the Bowser Shell and Mega Mushroom, and again, why change the music? Also, why is there a Baby Pink Gold Peach statue? Its funny, but there are many people who hate Pink Gold Peach. Why make a baby character of a despised person like Pink Gold Peach? #'GBA Peach Circuit, remade in Mario Kart DS. 'Peach Circuit does have nice music, and it does suit the DS really well. The track is boring as always. No elements were changed like the GBA Mario Circuit remake in MK8, where half of the track was lifted up; but again, Mario Kart DS didn't improve the retro tracks a lot, so....... #'DS Yoshi Fails, remade in Mario Kart Wii. 'They could have made the track more interesting. They added some ramps, but its still the boring track from Mario Kart DS. #'N64 Mario Raceway, remade in Mario Kart Wii. 'They did nothing to this bland track. They could have added cool shortcuts or half pipes, but nope. Missed opportunity. #'N64 Luigi Raceway, remade in Mario Kart 7. 'Luigi Raceway did add an alternate route, but they could have done much more stuff, like add glider ramps and shortcuts. #'GBA Bowser Castle 1, remade in Mario Kart 7. '''Bowser Castle 1 is way more interesting than Bowser Castle 2, but all it does is add a glider ramp. Like Luigi Raceway, they could have added way more interesting things than just a glider ramp. Category:Blog posts